Saving Alexia
by Miss.SophieTrunks
Summary: This is a short story of Trunks and a woman named Alexia... PLEASE REVIEW!


**Trunks: 35**

**Alexia: 27**

**Hey everyone! Ok so this is a short one shot that I got inspired by a song from Brantley Gilbert called Saving Amy. Now the song talk about a woman named Amy now in my story the woman is named [Alexia] =) Ok well I hope you enjoy it REVIEW at the end Thanks =)**

* * *

"TRUNKS!" yelled Goten as he saw Trunks go for a sneak attack behind Humba. Goten was on the floor 100 yards below from the fight that Trunks joined. Everyone was down except for Trunks who went at it with the big four armed creature. Goku was thrown over a rock half-conscious. Vegeta was next to Goku but on the floor holding onto his left arm which had a deep cut from his shoulder down to his elbow. Gohan was thrown lying under rocks from a cliff that Humba threw him into. Piccolo was on the floor bleeding from his ears and unconscious. Goten was laying on his back beat to a pulp watching the fight above him. Pan was unconscious next to Goku and Uub was thrown about 20 feet from Goten. Krillen was struck in the neck and unconscious and 18 was about 12 feet from him unconscious as well.

* * *

"Oh dear God please keep them safe, please bring me back my Trunks safe." Alexia prayed as her tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She was lying in their bed. She's been laying there since the night before when everyone left to the fight that was happening about 200 miles away from Satan City.

She really wanted to be there at the fight to be near Trunks, to nurse his injuries if he had some. But Trunks told her she couldn't go. Nope she had to stay with the women at their house. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Bra, and Marron were downstairs in the kitchen preparing food for them and some for the men when they returned which everyone hoped they return that same night. Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha,and Dende stayed behind to protect the woman just in case harm came their way.

Alexia was scared that something bad might happen; Trunks told her about all the different adventures and fights they all have been in. And that's why she was scared because in every story something bad always happened, either one of them died, someone got possessed, or they had another problem to face. So she really prayed that just this one time nothing bad will happen and that Dende, Kami, and all of the previous guardians were there to protect her fiancée, family, and friends.

"OH DEAR DENDE THEY'RE BACK!" Alexia heard Bulma yell from downstairs. She wiped away her last tears and ran downstairs to see her fiancée and family return. She was about to touch the bottom step when she heard high-pitched screams come from downstairs in the living room. She didn't know exactly whose screams they were from but she did know that at least five out of the seven women downstairs yelled. Alexia froze at the bottom of the steps and closed her eyes as she breathed in slowly, deeply and silent tears streamed down her cheeks once again. _Dear Dende please, I know you're hearing me please dear God don't let those be screams of death._ She prayed in her head.

Alexia walked slowly to the living room careful with every step she took scared that with a small creek from the floorboard would bring chaos to the house. She walked into the room and saw Vegeta leaning against a wall in the corner in his usual stance with his eyes close and… _tears?_ She then looked next to him and saw Piccolo standing straight with his eyes closed as well and mumbling under his breath. She looked towards her right and saw Chi-Chi and Videl sitting on the couch with their husbands crying into Goku's and Gohan's chest. Behind them she saw Marron crying into her mothers' chest and Krillen hugging them both. She then turned to the center and she saw Goten standing over something or someone with his arms crossed over his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks. She then saw Bulma and Bra on the floor crying over someone. Alexia closed her eyes again feeling a little light headed as she got this horrible feeling from the bottom of her stomach. She was about to collapse but felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and held her up. She inwardly smiled. _I knew he was ok_ she thought as she opened her eyes to look into what she thought were going to be sapphire eyes but instead she was met with black coal eyes. Alexia made a horrified face and snapped her head back to the person on the floor and that's when she saw it.

She saw the green bandana she had tied around Trunks left knee for good luck, before he had left. Alexia felt the room spin around her furiously and she fell to the floor on her knees and started to sob hard. Vegeta fell with her to the ground and held her close to his chest trying to sooth her.

After about five seconds Alexia opened her eyes realizing where she was and where she should've been. She got out of Vegetas arms and got on all fours. She started to crawl her way to Trunks ignoring all the sympathetic looks she received from her friends. Vegeta stayed on the floor and watched as Alexia crawled her way to his body. Piccolo opened his eyes when he heard her step into the room he looked at her and couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the girl. Chi-Chi and Videl stopped crying and looked over to Alexia who knelt down next to Trunks' body. Goku and Gohan had straight faces, even though all they wanted to do was brake down and cry with their wives and go comfort the young girl, they couldn't they had to stay strong. Even Vegeta had broken down the moment he saw Alexia walk into the room. They had to stay strong for everyone else.

Marron, 18, and Krillen looked over at Alexia who hesitated to touch Trunks. Her face told them everything. How she felt, what she was thinking, even what she wanted to do at the moment. Her whole face was as dead as Trunks' body; they only prayed she wouldn't get any idiotic ideas. Bulma and Bra looked up to her they wanted to hold her but her face told them to stay back. Bulma saw when Alexia grabbed Trunks head from her lap and brought it to her own lap and she started to caress his pale cheeks.

Goten looked down at his two best friends not knowing what to do. Every time he was in a deep whole he would go to one or the other but at the moment he couldn't go to either of them. Trunks was, well all he hoped was that his best friend, no brother was in a better place looking down at them. And Alexia she was as dead as Trunks was he didn't know how to comfort her of if he should even try. What could he possibly say that will make this situation better?

"Trunks?" she asked as she brushed some of his lavender hair out of his face. She smiled

"Trunks it's time to wake up." She whispered not wanting to scare him when he woke up.

"I want to hear all about the battle, the way you defeated that Humba monster." She started to caress his cheek. She leaned down and kissed his cold lips softly.

"Please hunny wake up." She whispered onto his lips and kissed him again. She backed away and felt his forehead with her left palm.

"Oh dear you're freezing!" she started to take off her hoodie and threw it over his body. Goten looked around at everyone and knew what they were thinking. She was in denial. She didn't want the truth. He knelt behind her small form and grabbed her by the waist.

"Lexie, come on I need you to go to your room." He whispered in her ear and tried to pry off her hands from Trunks.

"No Trunks needs me here unless you want to carry his heavy butt up to our room." She said and smiled down at the love of her life. Goten gritted his teeth he didn't know how to do it.

"Lexie Trunks isn't well I need you to go to your room while Vegeta takes him away." Goten tried to get her away from Trunks.

"Goten stop I don't want to leave! Trunks is going to be mad at you when he wakes up." She whined

"Damn it brat he's gone! Ok now get your ass up stairs!" Vegeta growled as he composed himself and stood up from the floor.

"Vegeta! Watch your mouth we have little ears around…" she said as she patted her stomach and smiled. Everyone around the room gasped.

"And I don't think Trunks would like it if his son popped out saying 'ass' as his first words!" she smirked at Vegetas' expression and looked back down to Trunks.

"Alexia, Lexie you're pregnant?" asked Bulma. Alexia looked up at her and smiled

"Yes I was going to tell everyone today but with everything I didn't get a chance now when Trunks wakes up act as if you all don't know because I wanted him to be the first one to know." With this said all the woman started to cry again.

"Lexie I think you should go upstairs and relax this isn't good for the baby." Bulma said as she signaled Goten to pick her up. Goten grabbed her by the waist and started to carry her.

"Goten stop! Trunks tell Goten to leave me alone" Alexia whined and looked down at Trunks.

"Damn it Alexia he's dead! Ok Trunks is dead he can't hear you so please… just please stop acting as if he were alive." Pan spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at the young woman who was curled up into a small ball by the coffee table

"PAN!" everyone said in unison

"No you're lying Trunks isn't dead! He's only tired." Alexia said

"Alexia, stop acting as if he were alive or I'm going to let you join him!" Pan threatened

"PAN SON!" yelled Videl, Gohan, and Chi-Chi

"I'm so sorry guys." Gohan apologized to everyone then looked at Alexia, but she ignored him and got out of a shocked Gotens' grasps she walked and knelt down to Trunks and started to slap him across the face. This received loud screams from Bra and Bulma and gasps from the others.

"Wake up!" demanded Alexia as she slapped him again this time receiving yelps from the women.

"NO! NO! NO T-T-THIS ISN'T TRUE! N-NO THIS IS A SICK JOKE YOU GUYS ARE P-P-PLAYING! OH DENDE NO…COME ON TRUNKS WAKE U-UP!" Alexia yelled as she rocked Trunks lifeless body furiously. She then snapped her head around to look at everyone's watery eyes.

"WAKE HIM UP!" she commanded them. Vegeta decided to step in.

"Come girl we must get you to bed." He grunted and took a hold of her arms.

"N-NO GET AWAY FROM ME VE-VEGETA! VEGETA WAKE HIM UP THIS I-INSTANT I DON'T CARE IF YOU USE A KI BLAST JUST…WAKE…HIM…UP!" she demanded him. Vegeta grabbed her from Trunks body and dragged her to the stairs.

"NO, N-NO LE-TT GO OF M-ME OH D-DENDE DON'T P-LEASE VEGETA TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM…TRU-NKS! T-TRUNKS PLEASE TRUNKS WAKE UP. TRUNKS WAKE THE HELL UP YOU MORON! VEGETA DON'T! LET ME GO I NEED TO GET BACK TO HIM!" she yelled in his grasps.

"Vegeta let her go she needs to be with him." Bulma whispered from the floor. Vegeta turned to her and looked at his wife's lifeless face. He then let go of Alexia's arms and she ran back to Trunks body and cradled his head to her chest.

"Please Trunks wake up please baby you can't leave me Trunks please wake up please. No you can't leave me no remember you promised to be by my side forever. Don't break it please." She begged his lifeless body as she rocked him back and forth.

* * *

Two days passed since the incident and it was time for Trunks' burial. In Trunks' will he said he wanted to be buried in the Z gang garden if King Yemma didn't let him keep his body for the after-life. Which to the surprise of most of the Z gang, King Yemma did take Trunks body with him so there wasn't anything to put in the casket. Bulma decided to put a picture of the whole Z gang, one of just the Briefs, another of Trunks and Goten, another of Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron and the last was a picture of him and Alexia.

Alexia was in their room crying on the bed they once shared when a light knock came through the door. Alexia didn't make any sound or move when someone opened it and stepped in. Bulma and Bra walked in both dressed in all black. Bra had a black sleeveless dress draped over her left arm.

"Lexie, it's time to get ready hunny." Bulma said gently as she made her way to the big bed. She placed a hand gently on Alexia's shoulder.

"Bulma?" Alexia asked while resting her head on the pillow Trunks use to sleep on and looked at the picture she was holding.

"Yes?"

"Why?" she asked

"Why what sweetie?"

"Why do I-I have to live on w-without him?" she asked her voice breaking Bulma and Bra couldn't help the tear that slid down their cheek.

"We all have to sweetie."

"But why do I? Bulma you h-have a family… Everyone has their s-sp-ouse and children. Why do I have to? At this very moment I could be with Trunks in the after-life. W-why can't I go?" she asked Bulma couldn't answer her back because she started to cry. Bra in the other hand knew what she had to say.

"Lexie I don't want to hear that do you understand! You are going to be a mother in 8 months and you will be able to live again." Bra said and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Now please, please let us dress you and join us at Trunks' barrier." She whispered begging Alexia to go. Alexia sat up with blood shot eyes and her whole face was red. She honestly looked like she's been through hell for the last two days.

"Bra… I don't think I'll be able to make it." She said

"You can."

"No I mean… I don't think I will be able to c-control myself… Bra I want him b-back I want my Trunks back I…" she cried into Bra's shoulder.

"Don't worry Lexie we'll all be there and Goten will be there as well." After a long moment of the three women crying both Bulma and Bra helped Lexie into her dress, Bra combed Lexie's hair and braided it to the side.

* * *

Lexie was sitting in the long black limo with Goten on her right, Bra on her left, and both Vegeta and Bulma sat in front of her. She ignored the sympathetic looks she got from her friends. She was looking out the tinted windows still clutching the same photo of Trunks on her chest. And she was twirling her white wedding band Trunks gave her the day he proposed.

_**~~Amy's got the letters I wrote**_

_**My picture in a frame**_

_**She's had a year to let go**_

_**She still wears my ring**_

_**It hasn't left her finger since the night that I proposed**_

_**When I promised her forever before I took her home~~**_

**-Flashback-**

"Trunks my feet hurt can't we just sit here?" Lexie asked him as she pointed to a spot under a tree.

"No Lexie, come on baby we're almost there... Look you see that big oak tree?" he pointed ahead of him Lexie sighed and nodded.

"That's our spot so come on up you go." He said as he walked in front of her and pulled her up the her thighs.

"Trunks!" Lexie screamed as Trunks picked her up over his back.

"Hold on tight babe." He said as he grabbed her legs and secured them around his waist holding her tightle by her thighs.

"This is much better I wouldn't mind you giving piggy back rides everywhere Mr. Briefs." Trunks chuckled

"And I wouldn't mind giving them to you Miss. Salvatore" Lexie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Trunks" she whispered in his shoulder and kissed his creamy neck.

"I love you too Lex." Trunks said as he smiled

"Ok off you go… Now before you sit down there's something I'd like to ask you." Trunks held onto Lexie's left hand and went into his back pocket and got out a small black velvet box. Trunks got down on one knee and looked up to Lexie's green eyes.

"Trunks?" she asked

"Shhhh…" he shushed her and smiled

"Lex, I've known you for 4 years and we've been together for three and a half of those four years. Ever since the first time I met you on your interview day there was something about you that I couldn't get you out of my mine. At first I didn't know what is was, maybe your beautiful physique…" Alexia blushed at this comment.

"But as soon as our first date ended I knew what is was… It was that same smile you give me and only me. Did you think I didn't notice? When you were in the interview with me and mother you smiled, but when you smiled at me there was something different. And on our first date you gave me that same smile the whole night. After that it was my smile. I realized that I wouldn't know what I'd do if I didn't have the pleasure to see that smile before I go to sleep and as soon as I wake up… So where I'm trying to get at here is…" Trunks opened the box and revealed a small white gold band covered in small diamonds.

"Will you marry me Alexia Siege Salvatore?" Lexie gasped and smiled.

"Yes… Yes I'll marry you!"

**-End of flashback-**

Once the limo stopped Alexia stopped playing with her wedding band and looked out the window and saw camera flashes.

"Do they have no respect?" She muttered

"Hey don't worry I'm going to be with you the whole time. And they are only going to be here for a little bit. Before the burial starts they will be leaving." Goten whispered. Alexia said nothing but nodded slightly. After the limo driver opened the door Vegeta stepped out helping Bulma and Bra out as well. Then Goten got out and turned to help Alexia out. When Alexia stepped out she was swamped with questions.

"Miss. Salvatore will you be taking over Capsule Corporation." Asked a woman

"Miss Salvatore, I am truly sorry for your loss… What will you do after the burial today?" asked a man.

"Miss. Salvatore rumor has it that Mr. Briefs left you as the CEO for Capsule Corporation is it true?" asked a man

"Miss. Salvatore there is another rumor going around that you are pregnant… Is it Mr. Briefs' child?" asked a man. When Alexia heard this question she snapped her head to the man and glared at him. She moved out of Goten's arms and walked up the man poking him in the chest.

"How dare you!" she hissed

"How dare you… You should be ashamed of yourself!" she spat and turned to hold onto Goten's arms because she started to feel light headed. The reporters kept trying to ask her questions but some security that Bulma called had walked up to the reporters and moved the reports away from the family.

* * *

"Why did you leave me?"

"Why did you break your promise? You promised you were going to stay by my side forever. Why Trunks? Why did you leave me?" She cried on the casket even though she knew Trunks wasn't in there.

"Trunks please come back to me I beg you." She pleaded as she looked upward to the sky.

_**~~But I never made it home that night**_

_**A part of her died too**_

_**I watched her losing her mind**_

_**And there's nothing I can do~~**_

"I'm going to miss you my love… You will always be in my heart no one will ever replace you." She whispered and cried onto the casket. Goten looked over at Vegeta who signaled him to grab her. Goten nodded and walked over to Alexia he knelt down to her.

"Come Lexie let me help you up." He whispered and grabbed her waist.

"Oh Goten why? Why did he have to go? Goten why?" she cried into his chest. Goten held her tight to his chest, closed his eyes, and cried with her.

"I'm sorry Lex I'm so sorry I wish I knew." He whispered to her. Alexia stayed crying into Goten's chest and soon fell asleep. Goten stood up and made his way to the sky and to Capsule Corp. When Goten arrived at Capsule Corp. he walked up the stairs to her and Trunks' room and placed her gently on their bed.

* * *

"Lexie? Hey Lexie it's Goten, I have some food can you let me in?" he asked after a moment of silence he spoke again.

"Lexie, come on open the door." He said when he didn't receive any answers

"Lexie open up you need to eat." Goten said through the door Lexie was curled up in their bed curled into a small ball, crying and clutching a picture of Trunks to her chest. It's been a week and a half since Trunks burial and she's been stuck in their bedroom ever since. Lexie's been locked in the room refusing to eat, talk, or step outside. The only time she did leave or eat was when Vegeta, Goten, or Pan came in breaking down the door and forcing her to both go downstairs and eat or to her daily check- ups with Bulma down in her lab. Even though she wanted to block the outside world she knew she couldn't because everyone was on her back all the time.

"Lexie if you don't open this door you know what I'm going to do." Goten threatened. He finally sighed and pushed the door with his left shoulder.

"I swear I'm telling Bulma not to replace that door." He muttered when he walked into the room. He saw Lexie curled in the middle of the bed. She had on one of Trunks Capsule Corp. t-shirts and his favorite black silk boxers. Her hair was up in a messy bun and Goten knew that her face was all red and her eyes were puffy and bloody red. Goten walked to the bed and placed the tray of food on the night stand. He then sat on the bed and brought Alexia's body to his.

"How are you doing today?" he asked. Alexia looked up at him with a scowl. Goten smiled

"At least I got a reaction from you." He gently told her. Alexia sighed and laid her head back on his chest.

"Lexie, please don't be sad… Please" he begged

"Ten I miss him…" was all she said and buried her face into his white t-shirt soaking it in fresh tears. Goten sighed sadly and held her closer to him.

**Later that night:**

"Oh Trunks" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I had this nightmare that you were gone I'm just glad that you're back." She cried into his chest.

"Oh baby how I wish I could be here. Lexie I need you to know something." He backed her away and looked into her green eyes.

"Baby I'm not coming back… actually I can't." he said gently and laughed at the end

"No Trunks, please don't say that." Alexia begged

"Lexie, I was only allowed to go into your dream to let you know that I'm ok and you can live happy. Baby I need you to be happy… there is so much that life has to offer you. Just please try and move on I promise good things are going to come your way." He gently told her as he rubbed her hair.

"No Trunks happy things cannot happen to me…The only thing that will make me happy is for you to come back."

"Why can't King Yemma bring you back?"

"He can't my love."

"He can't or he won't?"

"He can't trust me if he could I'd bet he'd let everyone come back."

"I swear when I go up there King Yemma is going to hear a whole lot from me." Alexia grumbled. Trunks laughed and kissed her forehead.

"It's time for me to go, but I love you baby. I always have and I always will."

"No Trunks, please don't leave me." She begged as she held on to his black Gi tighter.

"I have to my love but I won't be too far, I'll always be in here…" he gently pointed to her head.

"And here…" he pointed to her heart.

"I love you Lex…" he said and gently got out of her grasp. "Remember move on and be happy find someone who can love you… I'll see you a long time from now." He said and disappeared into the air.

Alexia sat up from the bed yelling for Trunks to come back. She was gasping for air and looked around the room realizing where she was at. _It was only a dream._ She thought as the tears stormed down her face. She gently laid back down and looked over at his picture. _Why?_ She asked it.

_**~~Yea sometimes she goes crazy screaming out my name**_

_**Saying baby please come and save me**_

_**I'd wish she knew I'd do anything**_

_**To kiss the tears right off her face**_

_**Tell her everything's ok**_

_**Feel her heartbeat next to mine**_

_**And make up for lost time**_

_**Oh but God I know I can't**_

_**You can't let her live this way**_

_**It's too late for saving me**_

_**But there's still hope for saving Amy~~**_

* * *

Bulma, Bra, Goten, and Alexia were sitting in Capsule Corporation's meeting room with Trunks' lawyers. It has been 7 weeks since Trunks' burial and Alexia still wasn't fully there. She started to talk to Goten a little but she mostly spent her time in their room reminiscing the past that they once had. The only time she wasn't in the room was when Goten, Vegeta, or Pan dragged her out. Pan came around a lot to try to talk to her, but since Alexia wasn't really talking to anyone she would just curl on the bed with Alexia. Pan felt horrible for the things she told Alexia but she was as sad as her but deep down Alexia didn't blame her for the things Pan told her. Alexia was thinking about the night before when Pan stayed over.

**-Flashback-**

"Alexia?" Pan gently called out.

"Lexie it's me Pan can I come in?" she asked as she stepped into the door less room. Yes Goten broke down the door and made sure Bulma never fixed it. Pan walked into the room but couldn't see Alexia anywhere. She wasn't on the bed, couch, bathroom, not even the floor. Pan then noticed the balcony door were open. She gasped and ran to them as she got a bad feeling. When Pan stepped out onto the balcony she sighed in relief. She thought Alexia had enough and jumped over the balcony but she was wrong. Alexia was sitting on a swing Trunks placed for Alexia out there. She had her eyes closed and was swinging with the same picture of Trunks. Pan noticed 3 photo albums on the floor and one on her lap. And Alexia was smiling. Not a huge smile but a small smile. Pan walked closer to her and knelt beside her.

"Lexie?" she whispered

"Lexie are you asleep?" Pan asked after a moment Alexia opened her eyes and turned to smile at Pan.

"Hi Pan." She greeted

"Sorry Lexie if I woke you up, do you want to go to the bed?" Pan asked ready to help her up.

"No Pan I'm ok. I just want to stay out here…Out here where Trunks and I sat… Do you want to know a little secret?" she asked as she looked up to the full moon.

"Sure" Pan said

"Trunks and I made love out here multiple of time… Whenever the full moon was out and the temperature was just right like tonight, Trunks would take me out here and slowly make love to me." She softly said

"All we could hear was each other and the animals… It was magnificent he was so gentle and after he would always hold me tight to his chest and tell me a story about his adventures or Vegetas." She whispered and started to tear. Pan pulled her legs up to her chest and also had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Pan, can I ask you something?" Alexia asked

"Of course you can."

"Do you think I'll move on? Do you think I'll forget him?" she asked as she looked into the brunettes black eyes. Pan swallowed hard not knowing how to answer the questions.

"I think you'll move on in time and you might forget him if you chose to." She softly said hoping that was what Alexia wanted to hear.

"I don't want to move on with another man… No, no one can ever replace my Trunks. And I never want to forget him…ever." She softly said as she looked at his picture.

"Then you don't have too…" Pan said as she placed a hand on Alexia's knee.

"If you don't want to move on with another man then don't and if you don't want to forget Trunks then don't I know I won't, but I will tell you this…" she said as she sat straight.

"You do have to move on… You need to live your life for the child that you are carrying. Remember aside from pictures, clothes, C.C, and money this is all you have left of Trunks." She softly told the green eyed girl as Pan placed a hand on Alexia's small baby bump. Alexia couldn't help but smile. Her friend was right she did have to move on one day, but she knew that day wasn't going to come any time soon.

"Thank you Panny."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Mrs. Briefs I called you all in today because it is time we look at Mr. Briefs will." Said the lawyer he had on a black suit with a button shirt under, he was old, he had white hair and dark brown glassed resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Mrs. Briefs here is Mr. Briefs will…" he said as he took out a paper from a folder.

"I Trunks Vegeta Briefs…" Alexia closed her eyes as the old man read the will, she gulped when he pronounced his whole name.

"Have written down my wishes for when I am not living on Earth…" Alexia gritted her teeth. She didn't understand why she had to be there. It was hard hearing his wishes. She just wished she could run to their room and hide under their blankets. All she wanted to do was lie on their bed and smell his cologne.

"I want to apologize to my loved ones if I passed away during an accident I am truly sorry I wasn't strong enough to…" the lawyer read.

"Can you please just skip all of that and go to the damn whishes!" Alexia spat. Goten, Bulma, and Bra turned to look at the young green eyed woman as she silently cried, shook, and glared at the lawyer. Goten scooted out of his chair and helped Alexia up. He then walked to a sofa which wasn't to far from the table.

"If you don't mind can you please move the meeting to the sofa." Goten spoke as he held Alexia. Bulma and Bra both stood up and made their way to the sofa. The lawyer walked over to them and sat in another sofa.

"I am sorry Miss. Salvatore but I need to read the whole document."

"Mr. Gilbert I don't think it is much hassle to skip all this please." Bulma spoke up. The lawyer nodded

"I leave 12% of Capsule Corp. to Goten Son; Goten I know you will do great as the Vice President of Capsule Corp. yes you got a raise." The lawyer read and pulled out more documents for Goten.

"I leave my mother as the Chairwoman and I would like to add 10% to her 20% so she will own a total of 30% of Capsule Corp." The lawyer read and handed Bulma a red folder.

"I leave Bra Briefs 15% of Capsule Corp. and a position as Vice President of the Space and Technology Department. Bra you will do amazing in this position I am proud of you."

"Finale, I would like to leave the rest of Capsule Corporation to my fiancée Alexia Siege Salvatore which is 43% and my formal position as CEO. Alexia, the 43% is for you and you can do whatever you wish to. You can sell it and hire someone else as CEO or you can fill in my shoes and when the little guy is born you can pass him/her the company." Alexia looked up at the lawyer confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Mr. Briefs would like you to fill his formal pos…"

"No what did he say about children?"

"Oh yes, when you give birth to a child you can…"

"How did he know?" she whispered. Goten, Bulma and Bra had all asked themselves the same question.

"Miss. Salvatore?" asked the lawyer. Alexia looked at him and nodded

"There is more would you like to hear it?" he asked Alexia nodded again.

"And I would like to leave my last name to her if she would still take me as her husband." When Alexia heard this her head snapped up to the lawyer.

"Can I do that?" she asked him

"Only if you wish to Miss. Salvatore..."

"When do I do this? How do I do it?" she asked as she sat up straight.

"To make it official you just need to sign these documents." He said as he placed three documents on the table. Alexia looked over at Bulma and Bra who were smiling sadly and then up at Goten who nodded towards the documents silently telling her to do it. Alexia smiled up at him and grabbed the documents reading them over. She quickly signed them and handed them to the man. The lawyer went into his brief case once again and brought out a small safe box.

"Mr. Briefs told me if you either agreed or not to give you this…" he said as he scanned his thumb over the thumb scanner the safe box opened and inside was a small black velvet box.

"He asked me to hold this ring ever since the day he proposed to you… This is your wedding ring Mrs. Briefs." Alexia smiled at the name he called her. She took the box from him and opened it revealing a white gold swirl ring covered in small diamonds. She started to cry at the sight of it. She slipped off her engagement band slipped it on the middle of the ring and back onto her fourth finger.

* * *

Alexia was in the kitchen eating a bowl of rice when Bulma walked into the room.

"Hi there sweetie, I see someone is hungry." She commented when she looked at the four empty rice bowls. Alexia smiled and gulped down the last spoon.

"Good afternoon Bulma, yes he's always hungry… Reminds me of Trunks at times." She said sadly. Bulma smiled at Alexia sad.

"Have you decided what to name him?" she asked

"No I think I'm going to wait until I give birth but I have been thinking about Vegeta… Trunks once told me that it was Saiyan tradition to name your first child Vegeta… Well in the royal family." Bulma smiled

"Yes I remember when I had Trunks… Vegeta kept arguing with me about naming him Vegeta but I negotiated and we compromised on his middle name." she smiled. Alexia looked up at Bulma and smiled.

"Well I better get back to work I just came for some documents I left in our room. Oh Bulma I might be a little late for dinner I have a meeting with Mr. Steve and his corporation at 6:30 and knowing Steve's Corporation they tend to take long when they show me their presentations." Bulma nodded

"Hunny if you want Bra or Goten can take over the meeting."

"No it's ok it's Bra's day off and I remember Goten told me he had a date tonight. Don't worry about me Bulma I'll call you before the meeting." With that Alexia got her capsule brief case and keys. She then made her way out the door and into her sports car. Bulma leaned back onto the counter and smiled.

"She's so much like you Trunks when it comes to the company, but only she likes it." Bulma laughed lightly and turned to start lunch for Vegeta.

* * *

Alexia was on the rocking chair next to Trunks Jr.'s crib looking down at her angel remembering about that awful day. The words that were spoken…

-**Flashback-**

"Damn it Alexia he's dead! Ok Trunks is dead he can't hear you so please… just please stop acting as if he were alive." Pan hissed

"He's gone girl now you need to go upstairs and calm down." Vegeta said

"He's never coming back! There is no way we can wish him back now stop this nonsense!"

"I'm sorry Lexie but there is nothing I can do I am sorry for your loss."

"He's gone sweetie."

"Alexia he's gone ok! Do you get it? He's gone and we can't bring him back. Do you think I wouldn't want to see him again? I wish there was something I could do but there isn't so just stop please. I can't have you talking about things that just can't happen!"

**-End of flashback-**

Alexia was brought out of her thoughts when Trunks Jr. started to stir in his crib and began to whimper. She leaned down to the crib and gently cradled the 5 month baby boy. She cradled him back and forth with the movement of the chair and looked into his sapphire eyes just like his father's. _Yes just like his father._ She thought. Trunks Jr. was his father's twin. He had the same sapphire eyes, the sharp cheek bones, chin, even the small triangle nose. He even had the scowl Trunks always wore, who inherited from Vegeta. Even his hair was lavender. Alexia blinked away her tears as she remembered her husband. Yes husband, she was now Alexia Saige Briefs. And she was the proud CEO of Capsule Corporation.

* * *

_**~~Now three years have gone by**_

_**She's finally living life**_

_**And I still watch her sometimes**_

_**Just to make sure she's alright**_

_**She knows I'll always be there**_

_**In her heart and in her dreams**_

_**Cause God, I promised her forever and that's one promise I intend to keep~~**_

"Trunks! Where are you? Come inside it's time for dinner." Lexie yelled out of her small house. She looked into the forest and was able to see a small figure merge out of the trees with a smile on his face.

"Hey baby, have fun?" she asked the small replica of Trunks.

"Yes I was with Goten by the pond and he threw me in it, but then I flashed behind him and pushed him into it." The small boy snickered as he sat in his chair. Alexia sighed as her eyes watered. _He sure is his father's son._ She thought as she heard Trunks Jr.'s laugh_. Just like his father._

"Did you now? Was he there with you when I called you in?" The 8 year boy nodded

"Hmmm and he didn't come running when I mentioned dinner…" she started

"I was waiting for a proper invitation, but I'll take that as one." Came a cheery voice from the kitchen door. Alexia started to laugh.

"Goten shut up you know that you're always welcome into this home." She said as she started to serve Trunks Jr. then Goten, and finally herself.

* * *

14 years has passed since Trunks Jr. came home with a hungry Goten and Trunks Jr. was coming home from the University in the United States. Alexia, Bulma, and Bra were waiting at the airport for him.

"Bulma I can't wait to see him! It's been 5 years since I last saw my baby." Alexia squealed.

"I can't wait to see him I bet he's a grown man!" Squealed Bra

:Flight 289 has just arrived. Flight 289 has just arrived.: Announced the announcer. The three women looked over to terminal 5 and saw Trunks' twin.

"My baby!" yelled Alexia. Trunks Jr. saw his mother, grandma, and aunt.

"Mom!" he greeted and scooped her up into his arms twirling her around as she hugged him tightly.

"Ahh my baby! You've grown to such a great man!" Bulma squealed. Trunks Jr. gently placed Alexia back onto the floor and scooped his grandma.

"Oh and no hug for old Aunt B?" asked Bra Trunks Jr. turned to Bra and smirked.

"Hey Aunt B. where's Goten?" he asked her as he scooped her up as well.

"He's home with the kids." She said. Trunks Jr. snapped his head to the side and placed Bra back on the floor.

"Mom, grandma, Bra… I'd like you all to meet someone." He said as he turned and grabbed a woman's hand. Trunks Jr. brought a woman who was around the same height as Alexia. She had black curly hair, blue eyes, and a body that any woman would kill for.

"Ladies this is Vavienna, my fiancée… Vavienna this is my grandmother Bulma Briefs, my aunt Bra Son, and my mother Alexia Briefs." Trunks Jr. pointed out. Bra and Bulma had on shocked expression but then soon recovered and swamped Trunks Jr. with hugs, kisses, and questions.

"Ok guys, why don't we go home and then I'll answer all your questions." He said, both women nodded and grabbed Vavienna by the hand and led her to their car. Trunks Jr. stayed behind with his mother since she didn't say anything.

"So what do you think about her mom?" he asked as he draped his arm around her shoulders and they made their way to the other women.

"She's beautiful Trunks."

"Yes she is she's great mom."

"I'm glad son, does she make you happy?" she asked

"Yes she does, she's amazing mom and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her." Said her 22 year old son

"I'm glad son if she means that much to you then I give you my blessing." Trunks Jr. smiled down at his mom. He stopped and turned her around to give her a hug.

"Thanks mom I really wanted to hear that… " He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Two years passed and it was Trunks Jr. and Vavienna's wedding day. It was the most magnificent and expensive wedding of the decade and knowing Bulma, who went all out for her grandson's wedding made Vavienna's wedding dream come true. Alexia was sitting in a chair as she saw her son and new daughter-in-law dance their first dance. She couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"Look at our son Trunks… You'd be so proud of him my love he is so much like you and now he has a woman who will take care of him." She whispered

"I wish you were here to see him… to dance with me." She whispered the end.

"May I have this dance pretty lady?" asked a masculine voice. Alexia looked up and almost yelled when she saw the man.

"Trunks?" she asked. The man laughed

"Of course it's me mom, would you like to have this dance?" he asked again. Alexia bit her lip and smiled at her son.

"Of course I would baby." She said and stood up. Trunks Jr. led her to the dance floor and started to sway her to the beat.

"Thank you mom."

"For what?"

"For everything thank you for always being there for me even though I knew it hurt you to see me."

"Trunks quit it, hunny you are my life I love you and it never hurt me."

"Mom, do you think father would be proud?" he asked her

"Trunks, your father would be the happiest, luckiest, proudest father ever. Trust me son he is looking down at us right now with a huge smile." She said Trunks smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek.

_**~~And kiss the tears right off her face**_

_**Tell her everything's ok**_

_**Feel her heartbeat next to mine**_

_**And make up for lost time**_

_**Oh but God I know I can't**_

_**You can't let her live this way**_

_**It's too late for saving me**_

_**But there's still hope for saving Amy~~**_

* * *

"Mom please let Grandma B help you." Begged her son Trunks Jr. Lexie looked down at her 27 year old son and smiled

"Baby I've lived my life here already it's time for me to go." She whispered

"No mom you can't everyone needs you… I need you." He looked up at her

"T, baby I've showed you all I know, you have grown up to be a strong man just like your father. Baby it's time for me to go to him he needs me now." She said

"Mom please there's so much I need you for, what about Geta he needs his grandmother."

"T, he has a great grandmother and if he ever feels like he needs another woman in his life he has Chi-Chi, Aunt Bra, Pan, Videl, Marron, and 18"

"Neither you nor your children will ever be alone I promise and don't think I won't be looking after you. Your father will also be looking out for all of you it's time to let go son, be the strong man I raised you to be and don't worry this isn't a goodbye I'm sure I'll be seeing you in about 90 years. I hope longer" she winked at him

"I can feel your father around T, he's here for me. I always wished he could've come back to see you If you only saw the man he was. You would understand why I named you Trunks. You remind me of him a lot you know that's why I named you Trunks. It use to hurt me so much that you looked like him, talked like him, hell you even act like him. But baby that was my blessing; you were my blessing I know the Kais up there gave me you so I could keep that little faith that was vanishing. Know this hunny that you were my miracle." She whispered the end as Trunks Jr. grabbed her hand into his.

"Mom please…" he begged. Alexia ignored him and laughed lightly.

"That purple monkey I bet he thinks I'm afraid of going in by myself, just wait Trunks once I have you in my arms I'm going to strangle you, you ape!" she screeched to the ceiling.

"Trunks I love you baby and I will always look after you. It's time to go hunny don't forget everything I've taught you." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Mom please don't…" he trailed off as he heard her last breath. Trunks looked to the ceiling.

"She's all yours now Father, it's time for you to take care of her now." He said and laid his head on his mother's lifeless chest like he used to when he was a child.

_**~~I'll kiss the tears right off her face**_

_**When I walk her through these gates**_

_**Feel her heartbeat next to mine**_

_**Make up for lost time**_

_**God I thank you everyday**_

_**For giving a her that ounce of faith**_

_**That led her right back here to me**_

_**And most of all for saving Amy**_

_**Oh yeah saving Amy**_

_**Thank you god for saving Amy~~**_

Alexia opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in her white pajamas no she was in in a white sundress that came down to her knees, white boots, and her hair was braided to the side. Alexia looked around and saw nothing but white. _Where am I?_ She thought

"Hi there beautiful…" He greeted as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. Alexia; held her breathe as she slowly turned around to see the man she loved more than anything. When she face the man fully she stared into his sapphire eyes as he smiled down at her. She couldn't control her hands as they went to his face and started to outline his features starting from his eyebrows.

Trunks slowly closed his eyes when Alexia started to outline his lavender eyebrows, then she went to his eyes, down to his cheeks, to his nose, his chin, and finally his lips. He opened his eyes when he felt her pull him to her as she laid her head on his chest. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her inhaling her scent.

"Now, now baby don't cry…" he whispered

"Trunks… Oh Trunks I've waited for this day for a very long time." She cried into his chest. Trunks rubbed her arms softly.

"I know baby so have I… So have I." Trunks gently pushed her back and looked over her face and body.

"You haven't changed much…" he commented

"Oh shush Trunks I'm an old woman compared to you." She said as she blushed and looked at the floor. Trunks smiled and grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Hey you look as beautiful as you did when I first met you." He told her gently as he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

"Come on sweetie I want you to meet someone." He said as he led her to a tallow door which suddenly appeared.

"King Yemma, this is my wife Lexie!" Trunks led Alexia to the big purple man. King Yemma turned blue and looked at the woman wide eyed as Alexia glared at him.

"King Yemma." She spat. King Yemma gulped and laughed nervously.

"Alexia, hello dear." He whispered scared of the woman because she might go through with her threats.

"King Yemma, please help me up your desk." She asked nicely.

"Ugh dear I'm sorry, but it's dangerous…"

"Now Yemma." King Yemma got down and picked Alexia off the floor. When Alexia was in his hand she smiled sweetly at the giant and hugged his hand gently.

"Thank you Yemma." She said

"Ugh…" King Yemma made a confused face. "For what my dear?" he asked

"For bringing me here." She whispered

"No but Alexia I didn't ugh I didn't send you to… ugh I'm not the one who decides when its someone's time." He stuttered

"I know King Yemma but you are the one who decided for me to stay here in heaven with Trunks." She said sweetly. King Yemma smiled and hugged her small body.

"You're welcome my dear, now I believe you two should go to your new home." King Yemma placed Alexia back on the ground. Alexia turned to Trunks.

"Our new home?" she asked

"Yes, I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He told her and took her hand. Trunks started to lead her down the yellow path way. After what seemed like hours of walking the couple stopped in front of a green door.

"Trunks what's in there?" she asked

"Our new home my love." He said as he opened the door. Once inside Alexia saw a white room. There was no other color except for the furniture. She walked into the room and tried to see how far the room went but in seemed as it never ended. She turned left and saw another door but this one was gold.

"That leads to the kitchen." Trunks answered her unasked question. She then looked right and saw a huge blue bed.

"That is where we will be sleeping until the others join us." Alexia turned to him confused.

"Others?" she asked

"Yes when it's time for the others to join us they will live here with us so we all can be together one day." He explained Alexia's eyes lit up she ran to Trunks arms.

"Wow Trunks that will be great!" she squealed in his arms.

"But now my love I believe I owe 27 years of my presence." He softly said as he led her to the bed. Alexia smiled and closed her eyes and Trunks laid her down the bed.

_Finale… Home at last_ she thought.

_**~~Saving Amy**_

_**Thank you God for saving Amy…**_

_**Saving Amy… yeah…**_

_**Saving Amy…**_

_**Saving Amy…**_

_**Saving Amy…**_

_**Thank you God for saving Amy~~**_

* * *

**Ok so what did you all think? Was it good? Please review! Oh and Alexia looks like Bulma in the end of Dragon ball Z. She's still pretty and doesn't look TOO old but she does look a little older than Trunks since he's Saiyan. PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


End file.
